The Great Yoga Ball Incident
by IAmBlackKitten
Summary: What happens when the seven are told tat they can do anything with the remainder of gym? Leo thinks that it would be fun to play four square with a yoga ball in a very small court.


**I went to a park with Kitty and the only way I could get her on one of the rides is if I updated this story early. It wasn't even a big ride, it was like a smaller version of the Pirate Ship pendulum thing. So here it is. Review!**

 **Disclaimer i ohwn noting,.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

This was the worst idea ever. Gym class was bad enough. I thought that our teacher, Mrs. Vibby, was great. She was out there and didn't care about what people thought of her. She had children of her own, so she knew what we were going through, sort of. Being a demigod, you never know what to expect.

Mrs. Vibby thought that it would be a good idea to let us do what we wanted for the remainder of gym. That meant that the cool girls would fuss about their hair, and the cool boys would play basketball. I was lucky that the rest of the seven were in my class. I would have had no idea of what to do. They, on the other hand, had plenty of ideas. Leo and Percy went off and grabbed a yoga ball, I didn't know we even had one.

"Lets go up on the track." Leo said.

The gym had two floors. The bottom was the size of a whatever court, I had no idea what it was called. **Seriously, what is it called?** There were also the storage cabinets and the locker rooms. On the top of the gym there was a track that overlooked the bottom. In the back there was a wall, so you could do anything there without anyone noticing. I thought that it was a very poor design. I mean, who lets high schoolers do whatever they want in a space that no one will see them?

Leo pulled some tape out of his tool belt and made four squared that kind of looked like a window. The track was only four feet wide, so they were small squares.

"Lets play four square!" Leo proclaimed.

"With a yoga ball?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Leo answered.

"This isn't going to end well," I muttered under my breath.

All of the seven, except for Piper and me, lined up to play. Jason stayed in forth for ten rounds before he was beat by Percy. I didn't think that it was a fair game. They were mostly throwing the ball back and forth, without it touching the ground. I didn't know how to play four square, but I was pretty sure that wasn't it. I felt bad for Hazel, she kept on thinking that we would get whipped or something. She was still getting out of the old fashioned faze. She would look towards the door, expecting to see a very angry teacher walk through there, and get hit in the head.

"This is getting a little boring," Percy said after about ten minutes.

"Yeah, lets go do something else," Hazel said in agreement.

"Best idea ever guys," Leo said, his face lighting up.

"What?" Piper asked, thoroughly bored.

"We all go to different corners of the track and kick the ball to each other," He said with a crazy grin on his face.

"That's your brilliant idea?" I asked. Thinking of a hundred better things we could be doing right now.

"The Valzenator idea creator's running a little short," he said sheepishly.

"Lets try it," Frank said.

All of the seven, except me, went to different ends of the track and started rolling the ball around. They started with it slowly making its way to the other person, when they got a little impatient they kicked it to the other player.

"Come on Leo!" Jason shouted, "You're hogging the ball."

Leo spun around and kicked the ball with his right foot. I guess that would've been pretty cool, if it hadn't fallen off the track and hit Mrs. Vibby in the head.

"Valdez!" I could hear her shouting.

"Busted!" Jason said, looking at Leo.

"Valdez, come down here this instant!" The teacher said, thoroughly getting the attention of the entire class who were just now noticing the yoga ball roll across the floor.

"I told you so," I shouted across the gym.

There was an odd moment of silence as Leo made his way down the stairs to the main part of the gym. It seemed to take an eternity for him to make it to the opposite side of the gym where the teacher was.

"Yes ma'am," He said when he got there."

"Detention," she said, pointing to the door.

* * *

 **Haha. This actually happened to me and my friends. Kitty was there and we were like "wha…". The ball didn't fall over, but it got really close. The four square squares were already there, so we didn't have magic tape. It was really funny.**


End file.
